


Welcome Home

by sorryuser



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Smutty, Top Liam, zayn isn't in the band, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have been away from each other for 4 months. Finally, Liam comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Zayn hasn't seen Liam in 4 months. 4 months. Yesterday was One Direction's last performance before they went on break, and Zayn couldn't be happier. Not being able to touch him, or smell him, or even hear him was a pain to deal with. But, soon Liam will be cuddling him and they'll be watching movies on the sofa again. Plus, it's snowing out now, meaning it'll be nice and cozy inside.

There's a knock at the door and Zayn scrambles out of bed, quickly checking his hair in the mirror, adjusting his oversized sweater to hang off his shoulder. He runs to the door as fast as possible, almost falling on his ass a few times. But, he finally reaches the door.

He takes a deep breath. They haven't seen each in 4 months. No skype because Liam was too busy, barely any calls because Liam almost always had no service, not even many texts. The last time they talked was last night, when Liam was in the UK telling Zayn he'd be back home tomorrow. Still though, 4 months is a long time.

Zayn opens the door and smiles widely. There he is, Liam, the love of his life, the man of his dreams, finally in front of him again.

Zayn engulfs Liam in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly. Liam drops his bags and hugs him back.

They stand in each others arm for a while before Liam says, "Mind letting me in? It's cold as shit out here," he laughs.

Zayn lets him go and smiles at him, "Yeah, yeah, i'm sorry, I just missed you," He moves from the door, allowing enough room for Liam to come in.

Once their both inside, Liam goes to the bedroom to put his stuff. Zayn watches his every move, trying hard to stop smiling but finding it impossible, because he's back. Liam's back. Zayn won't have to be home alone anymore. He's not alone anymore.

Liam shrugs off his coats and tosses it on the bed. He sits down and stretches his arms out at Zayn, "C'mere," He says, gesturing his hands toward himself.

Zayn obliges and straddles Liam's lap, "I've missed you," Liam says, kissing Zayn's lips softly.

Zayn melts into the kiss, groaning softly. When Liam pulls away, he chases after.

"I missed you too, Li" He frowns slightly, "I missed you so much," He kisses Liam again, stronger this time, slightly grinding into his crotch.

"You wanna show me how much?" Liam whispers against Zayn's lips.

"I wish I could right now," He begins, frowning, "But i have to finish a song, i'm sorry."

"You can finish it later," Liam replies, not letting Zayn move from his lap.

"Liiiii," Zayn whines, struggling in Liam's grasp.

"Nope, this is our alone time." He starts to kiss up Zayn's neck, "I'll keep you busy."

"Will you now?" Zayn cocks an eyebrow but Liam is too busy kissing Zayn's neck to notice.

Liam hums against his neck, pushing his hands up Zayn's sweater causing him to shiver due to Liam's cold hands against his warm body.

Liam moves their position to where Zayn's laying down on the bed and he hovering over him. He pulls Zayn's briefs down and slowly strokes his cock, slowly getting it hard and making Zayn whimper. He let's go and pushes Zayn's sweater up, leaning down to kiss his chest.

"I've missed this body," He whispers against Zayn's skin, his tongue licking over one of Zayn's nipples, making his back arch up into the touch.

Liam sits up quickly to push his pants down to his thighs, then continuing to suck on Zayn's nipples he strokes his own cock getting himself hard.

"Fuck, Liam," Zayn gasps, shutting his eyes and pulling on Liam's hair.

Liam rubs his cock against Zayn's hole then leans up to reach in his pocket for the lube, and squeezing some onto his hand then onto his cock.

His lips connect with Zayn's in a strong and longing kiss as he pushes inside, bottoming out.

"I've missed your cock," Zayn smirks, eyes connecting with Liam's, bringing him in for another kiss as Liam begins to pound into Zayn. Just the way he likes it.

"So tight, you're so beautiful," Liam whispers against his lips, pulling on Zayn's bottom lip.

He hits that sweet spot and Zayn almost screams out, catching his breath and letting out a long groan, "Right there, fuck, right there." He moans.

Despite the cold weather outside, their bodies and warm and sweating. Letting go of all the sexual desire and the lust that overflowed from the last for months.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," Liam groans, releasing inside of Zayn. Liam's sounds push Zayn over and he cums on his stomach.

Liam pulls out slowly and falls next to Zayn on his side. Zayn turns towards Liam so they're face to face.

"The neighbors are gonna be so pissed," Zayn smiles, laughing

"Too bad for them 'cause we're gonna be in bed all day," Liam retorts, getting closer to kiss Zayn again.


End file.
